1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine, having at least two printing-unit cylinders each having its own drive motor and of which at least one can be set linearly at a distance from the other by means of a carriage guide system on the machine frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application No. 195 34 651.3 discloses a printing unit of this type which has two frame walls running parallel to the end faces of the printing-unit cylinders. The printing-unit cylinders can be fitted with sleeves of different diameter, so that the length of the printed image can be changed. A carriage is provided on the frame walls on both sides of the cylinder to mount the ends of a printing-unit cylinder. The carriages can be adjusted by working cylinders operated with a pressurized means. This design has a relatively complicated structure.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, cost-effective structure for a generic printing unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a compact, space-saving structure for a printing unit.
The present invention is a printing unit for a web fed printing machine having at least two cylinders where at least one of the cylinders is adjustable with respect to another of the cylinders; a machine frame having at least one load bearing wall arranged laterally beside an end of the cylinders; a drive motor corresponding to each cylinder; at least one guide element operably attached to the load bearing wall at a surface of the load bearing wall that runs perpendicular to a plane through the end faces of the cylinders; and a plurality of carriages attached to the guide element. At least one of the cylinders is connected to the carriages so that a distance from another of the cylinders can be adjusted.